The return
by SadDarkrai
Summary: Ash Ketchum shows up after 10 years of being missing, somewhat of an overused idea, but one I want to write.
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum was on top of Mt. Silver, remmembering that fateful day.

flashback, pallet town, 10 years ago.

Ash had just returned home from his journey in Kalos, and was excited to go to Alola soon. And as he walked into his house, he called out to his mom, "I'm home!", only to see many of his old rivals and compnions. Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Trip, Cilan, Iris, Trip, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were all there. before Ash could say hi to them, Brock started talking. "Ash, we need you to stop. Stop the journeys. Stop the travelling." hearing Brock, of all people, say this, shocked Ash deeply. "What do you mean Brock? I thought you enjoyed traveling with me." Ash said. This time, Trip jumped in. "We're tired of you failing like this, even I saw your failure in Kalos." Ash at this point was begining to feel sick, and looked at Serena for clarification, hoping she would help. But he recieved none. "Ash, we all care about you, that's why we want you to give up." Ash had been feeling sick, with worry, but now anger had taken it's place. But before he could act on it, Gary, Paul, and his mom, Delia, all burst in. "Go Ash, get your pokemon and get away from these idiots." said Gary. "Ash, I got here as fast as I could when these two told me what was happening, we'll handle them." claimed Delia. Ash then ran off to the proffeser's lab to get his pokemon, not hearing any of them anymore. when he got to the vacant lab, he saw the proffesor wasn't home, so he grabbed the pokeballs for all of his pokemon and ran. He released charizard and gave him a quick command, "take me to mt. Silver, quickly." Charizaed, understanding that Ash was distressed, flew him off quickly.

mt. Silver, current day.

It had been ten years, but life had changed more than anyone expected. No one had seen a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum since that day. But he prospered. But now, he had other matters to attend to.

Poni wilds, Poni island, Alola region.

Proffesor RedWood had just returned home from his short vacation, and stopped to check the mail. He only had one letter, and it was an invite to the legenday tournament, taking place at the Indigo Plateau in one weeks time. All the greatest trainers in the world had been invited, and the proffesor thought it would be a good challenge for Colress' and his research. Smiling, he called his friend and colleage Colress to tell him about the tournament.


	2. The return, chapter 2

Indigo Plateau, Kanto Region

Ash and his Charizard landed at the tournament, and quickly noticed that everyone nearby appeared nervous at the sight of his Charizard. This made sense, as his Charizard looked very intimitading, after all these years of training. However, Ash had bigger matters to attend to, as he had spotted the people that had pushed him away all those years ago, and didn't want to deal with them while registering for the tournament.

Professor RedWood was walking towards the pokemon center, so he could register, when suddenly a young man by the name of Max Maple ran into him. Max, picking himself up, because he had fallen down after the impact, quickly said "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. Anyways, my name is Max Maple, what's yours?" Professor RedWood hadn't even been jarred by the sudden impact, but still responded to the young trainer. "I'm Professor RedWood, and as for running into me, it's quite alright, worse things have happened to me." Max, taking another look at the professor , noticed how the man appeared strong and sturdy, somewhat similiar to a Machoke. But Max was more interested in something else. "You're a professor? Can you tell me what you study most, and battle me?" he boldly asked. Professor RedWood didn't see any problems with either request, so he deceided to oblige. "I study the maximum potential in pokemon, and try to bring that power out. As for the battle, why not? How about one on one?" Max was suprised at the topic of research, and immediatly realised that this topic could make a trainer immensly powerful, but wanted to battle too much to resist. "yeah, one on one sounds great! Come on out Gallade!" Professor RedWood looked slightly amused at this, and replied with "Let's show them your potential Gallade!" as he released his shiny Gallade, the people around him gasped, as shiny pokemon are rare, but what they saw next amazed them even more, as the professor pressed a button on his watch, enabling Gallade to mega evolve. The strange professor called out to his Gallade, "One quick psycho cut." Max, went to call out for his Gallade to use psycho cut to, however, before he could, the professor's Gallade had already one shot Max's. Such a quick battle, clearly absurdly easy for the professor and his pokemon? Such a thing shocked the bystanders, and when Max's friends all caught up to him, they were just as shocked. Professor RedWood, smiling a little, have Mac some advice. "Your Gallade has amazing potential, but your current training technique isn't very effective for him. You need to find how he learns best, and apply it." Max looked at the professor in shock, only to see him vanish into the pokemon center.

Ash was grinning as he checked in at the pokemon center. He didn't hold any grudges towards his old friends, they had been trying to help, but he wasn't ready to talk with the people who had thought he was that weak. Nurse Joy was just handing his pokedex back now. "Here you go, professor RedWood, and thank you for registering in the tournament."

first day of the tournament, Indigo Plateau

Ash was ready. He wasabout to start his first match, and he was ready to start testing his research. He knew Colress was also excited, and sitting with the other professors, where they would catalog data relevant to their research, so he flashed Colress a thumbs up, and recieved one in return. He knew the champions were watching, ready to see a professor battle to help their research, a somewhat rare occurence. But now it was time to start the battle, so he stepped up to the platform. the refferee called out "On the red side, we have professor RedWood, of the Poni wilds on Poni island, and on the green side, we have dragon master Jaime of the Village of Dragons in Unova. This battle is three on three, no substitutions, and all items are allowed. Red side, release your first pokemon." Ash wasn't concerned, after all, one of his pokemon was especially good with bringing down dragon types. "Let's show them your potential Mimikyu!" he called, as he released a pokemon most of the audience had never heard of. On the opposite side of the field, Jaime looked slightly confused, but sent out a Hydregon anyways. Ash called out a command first, "Play rough, quickly" Mimikyu, rushing at an insane speed, kicked up a dust cloud as he attacked the Hydregon. Almost immediatly Hydregon collapsed, unable to battle. the referee, seeing this, made the call "Hydregon is unable to continue, green side, send out your next pokemon." Jaime looked a kittle troubled, but still sent out a poweful looking Dragonite, and gave it a command immediatly, "Earthquake, quick!" Ash, however, smiled and called out his own command. "Wait for him to finish, then hit him with a thunderbolt." The audience and Jaime and the audience all gasped, as they saw what appeared to be Mimikyu's head fall and dangle to the side, and still release a thunderbolt powerful enough to instantly bring down Dragonite. Then the audience went wild with cheers and applause. the referee made the call, "Dragonite is unable to battle, green side, bring out your last pokemon", but nobody heard him. However, Jaime realized what happened, and recalled his Dragonite, and sent out a Salamence, and mega evolved it, and called out "Draco meteor!" At this, Salamence released an orange light into the sky, which exploded into dozens of meteors and fell towards Mimikyu. When the explosions ended, and the smoke cleared, Mimikyu was standing where it was, without even a scratch on it. Ash grinned, and made his own call. "Now Mimikyu, show them your strongest move!" As he said this, he pressed a button on his watch, and went through the motions of the fairy type z-move. when he finished, a small forest grew around Salamence, with a yellow blur darting around in it. Salamence appeared scared, when suddenly Mimikyu jumped up and descended on him, covering him up. Ash then flashed a thumbs up to his pokemon, and a commotion seemed to happen in the disguise, and Salamence was suddenly thrown out violently, and the forest vanished as it was clear that Salamence had fainted. At this sight, the arena was silent, but suddenly erupted into cheers. They called the powerful professor the winner, and were right. With this, Ash left the arena. Once he got outside, tons of people that had seen his match flocked towards him, asking for autographs and battles. Deceiding not to deal with that, he released his Charizard and flew back to the pokemon center, and went to his room as fast as he could.

The next day

Ash has his second match today, and against Brock this time. His old friends had won each of their matches, and Ash knew because he was watching their battles. He deceided to go eat at a nearby cafe, because his battle was in a few hours. And on his way there, he saw Gary, and deceided to say hi, because Gary had helped him. He stepped up behind Gary, tapped him on the shoulder, and asked "Have you seen Ash Ketchum recently?" Gary, turning around, started to respond, but saw it was Ash asking, and grinned. "It's been a while, you should've told me you'd be here." Gary said. Ash, still grinning, responded with "You could've done the same, I had no idea you would be here!" The two continued catching up with each other through out their breakfasts, until Ash had to go participate in his battle. As Ash was getting his stuff together to go, Gary had one last comment to make, "Now that I know you're here, I'll be watching your battles, so don't lose!" Ash simply laughed at this, and went to his next battle. When he got there, he looked at his bag and said "Your turn, old friend", and entered the stadium. he walked to his place on the field again, and waited. when Brock showed up, and was ready, the referee started talking. " This battle is professor RedWood versus Brock Slate. Same rules as yesterday, both sides, release your pokemon." Ash smiled as he called out "Show them your potential, Pikachu!" as a Pikachu wearing an old faded hat jumped out of his bag and onto the field. On the other side of the field, Brock sent out a Steelix to battle. Ash gave the first command, "Pikachu, electro ball." Before Brock could do anything, his Steelix was unconsious, and unable to continue. Brock returned Steelix, and sent out a Rhyperior. Ash simply told Pkachu "Iron tail", and with that, Rhyperior was laid low. Brock, panicking now, returned him, and sent out a Gigalith. Ash simply pressed a button on his watch, and seemed to go through some playful motions with Pikachu, when Pikachu suddenly launched itself into the sky, and floating there. suddenly, the clear sky was filled with dark, ominous clouds rolled in, and the Pikachu charged up an attack. The attack resulted in six ball things erupted out of Pikachu, and shot at Gigalith, causing a massive explosion, as Pikachu fell down and landed on his trainer's outstretched arm. The arena erupted into cheers, and the referee said that Ash was the winner. Ash proceeded to leave on Charizard, like he did the prievous day.

Ash and Gary had continued to catch up, but Ash had to go to another match the next day, and he was there now. His opponet this time, however, was Tobias.


End file.
